Unexpected Partner
by The Black Cherry Tree
Summary: Soul and Maka have been going out for awhile, but now weird things are happening. I suck at summaries, so just read it to find out. PS the title was the wrong one, i'm so sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Soul x Maka: Unexpected Partner

Chapter 1

"Soul… um… could you let go for a second?" Maka pulled unsuccessfully at Soul's shirt. Last night they had fell asleep on the couch, and now Soul wasn't going to let go.

"I'm sorry Soul, but I am going to do this…" Maka picked up the closest hard-covered book. "Makaaaaaaa- CHOP!" She hit Soul right in the middle of his forehead, she only hit him hard enough for him to let go.

"God Maka, what was that for?!" Soul rubbed his forehead where a red mark had begun to form.

"We're meeting the others in a while! Don't tell me you forgot?!" Maka rolled off the couch and began to walk to her room.

"I didn't forget! I-", Soul then grabbed Maka by the waist and pulled her down back on the couch," I just would rather stay here with you." Maka had tried to get up, but he was too strong for her to break free.

"Soul, we need to get ready!" Soul wasn't listening though; he began to lean back onto the couch cradling Maka in his arms. "Soul, if you don't let me go I'm going to Maka-chop you again!" Maka lifted the heavy, leather bonded book in her hand.

"Alright, you win." Soul released Maka from his arms. She didn't really want to go; she would have rather stayed in Soul's arms.

Maka walked to her bedroom door, she was about to go in but she noticed that Soul still sat on the couch, looking blankly into space. Maka laughed and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She dung through her drawers to find the perfect outfit. She then found a light-blue tank top that had ruffles along the neck. She then found some black shorts; she had gotten these as a present from Soul on her birthday. She was going to wear her hair in her regular hair style, twin pigtails. She then decided to just wear her hair down for a change. She had remembered all the times Soul commented her with her hair like that. She then put on some white sandals that were hidden in the back of her closet. After making sure she looked good she looked at her clock that was on her desk, it glowed that numbers 12:36. They were all meeting up at 1 for lunch. Maka then walked over to Soul's room to see how he was doing.

"Soul…" Maka knocked on his door," are you almost done?" No answer. "Soul?" Was he going to answer her or not?! She opened his door to see him in his underwear with clothes spread out all around him.

"Oh, hey Maka." He looked up to see Maka standing there completely awestruck. She then begun to giggle, did Soul have trouble to find something to wear?

"By any chance did we get any laundry done?" He looked sheepishly up at her.

"Be glad I did laundry last night." Maka then left to go to wait for Soul in the living, sitting on their couch.

12:43

"Alright, let's go Maka." Soul stepped out of his room with a red button-down shirt, black jeans, and black converse. He looked good in whatever he wore, but Maka especially liked this outfit.

"Um. We got time to kill though…"

"That's cool, but it takes thirty minutes to get there if we walk."

"Then why don't we take the bike?"

"I- I kind of wanted to walk with you…" A slight blush appeared on Soul's cheeks. He stuck his hands in his jean pockets and turning his head slightly to the left to make sure Maka doesn't see how uncool he was being.

Maka smiled at Soul's embarrassment, 'he really is cute!' Maka thought.

As they walked out of their apartment together, a shadow had watched them from a safe distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul and Maka walked hand in hand. They were talking about the upcoming gathering at Kid's house. They were celebrating school coming back in session. After having such a long summer break, Maka was glad to go back to school. But if she told Soul or the others they would either give her the "I just met Excalibur" face or they would call her "uncool".

"What's wrong? Your pace quickened," Soul stated stopping Maka by pulling on her wrist.

"Ow, Soul. Let go, please," Maka turned around Soul she could look into Soul's scarlet eyes. "Please." She stared at Soul with her emerald green eyes.

"Maka, don't look at me with those eyes…" Soul turned away, he felt a warm feeling come across his face. Was he blushing? How uncool, he thought. "Anyway, you're avoiding my question!"

"Soul, if we don't start walking again we'll be late!" Maka looked down at her wrist watch. 1:55. They were still fifteen minutes away. She started to move her feet again, but she didn't get any farther.

"Maka, is something wrong?" Soul was still holding on to Maka wrist. He had to know, whatever troubled her troubled him. "Not telling your partner isn't cool Maka," He smiled at her, flashing his ivory, pointed teeth.

"It's just, everything is so different now. The Kishin may be gone, but a new one can spring up any moment. I just feel a little uneasy," She wasn't going to mention to Soul the feeling she had, like she was being watched.

"Everything is alright," he kissed her forehead," as long as you have me." They intertwined fingers and began to walk again.

2:10 p.m.

"YAHOO, YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" The blue-haired menace met them at the door.

"What took you guys so long?" Liz had pushed Black*Star out of the way for Maka and Soul to come in.

"Soul was lying on the couch and I was studying, and the next thing we knew it was 12:30." The others didn't know Soul and Maka were going out, and frankly she didn't want them to know.

"But you guys wouldn't be this late…" Tsubaki had been sitting on the couch after pulling Black*Star away from the doorway.

"Well, we didn't take the motorcycle…" Maka began to blush thinking back to the conversation at the apartment.

"We walked." Soul said as if not caring what the others might think, but Maka turned a brighter shade of red. She then realized that their fingers were still intertwined. So she yanked her hand away and sat next to Tsubaki on the couch. She looked at Soul who was now talking to Black*Star about a sport or something.

"Hey," Tsubaki piped in," where is Kid?"

"Oh, he is in the study." Liz sighed. "He is probably fixing the books so they're perfectly symmetrical."

"How rude of you to assume that Liz…" Kid walked into the room with a white button-down shirt. But the buttons were not lined up correctly.

"Oh my…" Everyone whispered in unison.

"Ha-ha! Messy!" Patty laughed, holding her sides together as she rolled on the floor and kicking her legs.

"I know… I'm disgusting, a louse, a pig, garbage, a failure in humanity!" Kid slid to the floor, and started to what seemed to be disintegrating.

"Kid, you look symmetrical again if you just button your shirt correctly…" Liz knelt down to look Kid in the eye.

"Thank you Liz!" He began to stand up, "I'll be back in 8 minutes." Everyone sighed at the quick recovery by Kid.

9:48 p.m.

"Alright, what should we do now?" Tsubaki looked around at the bored group.

"WE SHOULD ALL BASK IN THE GLORY THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star jumped onto the couch next to Soul and Kid.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Liz asked.

"That's a sissy game!" Black*Star stated pointing his finger at Liz.

"Then you must be too much of a sissy to be dared then." Kid looked up at Black*Star's shocked face.

"The great Black*Star is scared of nothing and no one!"

"Then I dare you to…"

"Kiss Tsubaki!" Patty finished for Kid. Tsubaki then turned a deep shade of pink, but what made everyone stare was when Black*Star became an even deeper shade of pink.

"Uh…" Black*Star looked at Tsubaki who was now a deep shade of red.

"Chicken?" Kid smirked at him.

"Hell no!" He then stood up and walked over to Tsubaki. He then bent down and kissed her cheek. She became a maroon color. His face became the exact color as her face. Everyone gawked at this moment, but it didn't last long.

"Alright! Soul, the almighty Black*Star dares you to…," Black*Star announced as he stood on the coffee table.

"Idiot, you didn't ask me truth or dare yet." Soul murmured.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'…"

Soul grumbled.

"… With Maka."

Everyone began to giggle, but Soul and Maka. They both began to blush, but Soul had a devilish grin on his face.

"Well, go on!" Liz said, trying to hold back her laugh.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, Soul! You'll have no enjoyment with her! She doesn't have anything to enjoy!" Black*Star practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka slammed the book, only God knows where she found that, down on Black*Star head.

"Well, let's go." Soul grabbed Maka's wrist, and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Wait. You're really gonna do it?"

"Well, it was a dare. And being called a chicken really isn't cool." He then began to walk again. Maka followed him like a lost puppy. They soon got to the bathroom; Soul let Maka in first and then locked the door after him. "Well, should we start?"

Outside of Heaven's locked gates

"I can't believe Soul's really going to go through with this!" Black*Star breathed.

"Well I can." Liz said aloud for everyone to hear.

"Me too, me too!" Patty laughed.

"What do you mean?" Black*Star looked at the sisters as if they were crazy.

"You really are an idiot." Kid said, giving Black*Star a disappointed look.

"Oh Black*Star…" Tsubaki sighed.

"WHAT? THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WANTS TO KNOW!"

"Soul and Maka totally like each other." They all said in unison, staring at Black*Star.

"What? No way he likes a flat-chested girl like her-" Then a sudden bang, that came from the bathroom, was heard followed by some moans.

"Well, they sure shut him up." Kid sighed and then put his arm over the couch.

"I wonder how long they've got." Liz questioned.

"Hey Black*Star!" Patty said looking at him.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?" She giggled.

"Dare." He grinned, as if he knew what Patty was thinking.

"I dare you to open the bathroom door!"

"ALRIGHT! ALL YOU MUST WATCH AS I DO THIS MOST DARING OF DARES, A DARE WORTHY OF A GOD!" Black*Star crept over there, with an evil look on his face. He then gripped the handle and turned it. "BE EMBRASSED BY THE GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR!" HE pushed the handle, but the door didn't open. He then pulled, still nothing.

"Oh great, they locked it." Liz looked disappointed.

Inside of Heaven

Maka heart was beating at full rate. Her vision was hazy and blurred. She felt Soul's lips suck on her neck, savoring every feel of it. Then the next thing she knew he had stopped, he looked at her from above her.

"It's been seven minutes." He whispered into her ear. He then got off from atop of her. She missed the feel of his lips on her neck, but accepted that they could finish this later.

"Time to get up," He stretched out his hand for her to grab. She grabbed it, Soul unlocked the door and they walked out hand in hand.

When they got back to the couch everyone stared at them.

"Alright," Tsubaki said cheerfully, "let's go on!"

11:56 p.m.

"Bye everyone," Maka waved to her friends as she and Soul walked out of Kid's house. Soul walked out with hands in his pockets as Maka skipped next to him.

"What's wrong, Soul?" Maka stopped skipping and cocked her head to the side to see his face.

_Damn, she looks cute_, thought Soul. "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie. You're troubled. Remember, I can see souls." She pouted her lips.

"Crap. Look, Maka, it's nothing. Okay?" Soul snapped. Maka flinched, she was use to Soul losing his cool… but this was different.

"Okay." Maka whispered sheepishly.

They walked in awkward silence for the rest of the way home.

3:36 a.m.

"Ugh, can't sleep." Maka sat up in her bed, rubbing her forehead. She got up and started heading for the door. "I'll go to the kitchen and cook a cold breakfast." She then glanced at the clock; it flashed 12 over and over again. She sighed, glancing at her wrist watch, 3:36.

"Hello."

Maka's blood froze, her eyes stared straight ahead. "Soul?" Stupid, she thought, Soul is asleep. Besides, if it was him, he would have come through the door. She placed her hand on the door handle, she turned it and pulled. It didn't open, and then she pushed. The door was locked in place. "Soul, I know you're holding the door. Now let go of the door." Maka said in a cold, stern voice.

"Oh, I'm not behind the door," Maka then was pulled into an embrace from behind, "I'm behind you." The voice whispered into her ear. He then clasped his hand over Maka's mouth. She then let out a muffled scream. She began to bite at his hand, but it tasted of burnt food. "Oh, Maka. How are you? I wish I didn't have to do this, but with Soul guarding you every day this is the only time I can talk to you."

_Who is this guy?_ Maka thought, _was he going to kill me?_ She began to bite at his hand again; she ignored the taste and keeping sinking her teeth in farther.

"How amusing, you think you can hurt me?" He took his hand from Maka's mouth, he then let go of her. After a second, what felt like a million hours, Maka turned around to see her window opened? She shivered from both the wind the event that went on just a second ago.

"I can't think about that now, I must get some sleep." She clenched her fists and closed her window. "Sleep." She then climbed into bed, pulling the blanket over her head. She slowed her breathing and began to calm her thoughts. "I can't tell Soul, he'll freak out and have me sleeping in his room from now on." But she really didn't mind sleeping in the same bed together with Soul. She fell asleep to the wonderful thought of Soul.

7:37 a.m.

"Morin', Maka." Soul walked out of his room with only red boxers. His hair was in his face, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Good morning, Soul." Maka sat there eating toast, but her mind was still on at what happened. The man seemed familiar, like she had known him once.

"What's for breakfast?" He sat down at the table; he then rested his elbow on the table.

"Toast."

"Maka, are you still mad at what happened after the party?"

"No." She truly wasn't, she was just too tired to fix a fancy breakfast.

"If you say so…" Soul got up from his chair and then started looking in the cabinets. He found the bread and he stuck two pieces in the toaster, he then sat down and looked at Maka.

"What?" Maka asked, annoyed.

"It's just that something seems to be bothering you; did you not sleep well last night or something?"

"Yeah," Maka put the toasted on the plate in front of her, "I had a bad dream." Did she just blurt this out? Now Soul is going to worry about Maka.

"What was the dream about?"

_Should I lie_, Maka thought. "Well, I was being held captive in my own room, there was a guy there. He told me he wanted to talk to me and then left."

Soul stared straight at her, he wasn't going to laugh or make fun of her.

"So, any input?"

"It's just that you seem to be more troubled than by the dream you described to me."

Because it wasn't a dream, Maka thought. "Oh, well it gave off a more ominous feeling…"

"Hm," The toaster dinged and the top of the toast was visible. Soul stood up and grabbed the toast from the toaster. He then walked over, dropped it on his plate and began staring at Maka again.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, then the phone went off.

"I- I'll get it." Maka stammered, she walked over to the couch and picked up the phone from the coffee table.

God, did I freak her out or something? Was it something I said, or something I didn't say? Soul pondered on this thought. Maka then put the phone down and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Well, we have been invited for a lunch party at Death Café. Do you want to go?"

"Sure, we were just gonna hang around the apartment if anything else didn't happen."

Maka smiled with joy, she picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

This day better end good, Maka thought.

12:06 p.m.

Soul and Maka sped down Death City to get to the café on time. They weren't talking, but there was a pleasing atmosphere around them. Maka clung on to Soul as her black and white skirt and red tank-top whipped back and forth from the wind. She clutched to Soul's black shirt with a small design in the bottom left corner of the shirt. He wore dark blue jeans with the converse.

"Uh, Maka, I think we need to talk." Soul slowed down as the hit a stop light.

"What?"

"Well, about last night," Soul thought about what he should say.

"Better get going, Soul. The light turned green," Maka indicated.

"I'll tell you later." Soul then revved up the motorcycle and sped down to Death Café.


	3. Chapter 3

12:10 p.m.

"Hey, what do you want for lunch?" Kid waved them over. Kid sat at a circle table with Liz and Patty at both of his sides; across from him sat Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey guys!" Maka sat next to Liz and Tsubaki. Soul sat across from her, in-between Patty and Black*Star. She then picked up the menu and began analyzing the choices. "Hey, Tsubaki," Maka turned to look at her best friend," what are you getting?"

"I'm getting the strawberry sandwiches." Tsubaki replied with a smile.

"How about you, Liz?" Maka then gracefully turned to look at the blonde girl.

"Well, I'm not getting anything..." Liz mumbled.

"Why, isn't Death Café your favorite restaurant?" Maka said with worry in her voice.

"Kid says we need to get as close to symmetry as possible, that includes weight. He is also complaining that my gun form is getting too heavy to work with." Liz sighed, glancing at her meister.

"Liz, symmetry is perfection. And I always need perfection to fill the quota of symmetry. With you being heavier than your younger sister are imperfect, asymmetrical if you please. It is disgraceful for the son of a grim reaper to be imperfect. Do you understand?" Kid spoke with such pride.

"Liz left for the bathroom," Soul grinned.

"Oh, Kid, you have no way with people's attention?" Black*Star smiled at Kid.

"Really? Then how do you get attention?" Kid hissed.

"Easy, I'm a natural-born star! My very breathe brings everyone's eyes on me!" Black*Star yelled, loud enough to get a few wondering glances from tables.

"Yeah, cause after that you say something incredibly idiotic." Kid sighed.

"So, did I miss anything?" Liz laughed as she walked back to her seat next to Kid and Maka.

"Yes you did, do you know how rude to leave while someone is talking to you?! You missed my wonderful comparison on symmetry and perfection!" Kid yelled.

"So, Soul, whatcha gonna get?" Black*Star asked Soul.

"Dunno, maybe coffee." Soul shrugged, then leaned his chair back and stared at the ceiling.

"Is that all?" Kid looked over at Soul with a questioning look, "Are you sure? I'm paying."

"It's cool, I not all that hungry anyway," Soul said plainly and began to tap his fingers on his leg.

"Soul seems distracted, what's wrong with him?" Liz whispered for Maka to hear.

"How should I know? It's not like I can read minds," Maka said. She then began staring at the menu aimlessly, when she looked up everyone was looking at her. "What?!" Maka said, obviously annoyed.

"Maka, are you okay?" Black*Star looked at Maka questioning.

"You seem abnormally angry for some reason." Liz stated.

"Did you and Soul fight?" Patty asked with an innocent look.

_Jeez, will they ever shut up?_ Soul thought.

"So, Soul, why are you so distracted?" Kid asked leaning on the table to get closer to him.

"Well," he closed his eyes and opened them slowly, "I had a dream last night. Actually, it was more like nightmare."

Everyone leaned closer, except Maka.

"Well, what was the dream about?" Black*Star pulled Soul so he wasn't leaning on his chair.

"Okay, it went like this. I walked out of my room, to get something to eat in the kitchen. And I hear this sound coming from the bathroom, so I go in. Then I open the door to some freakish thing throwing everything on the floor, but only my things. After a while it notices me, and it grabs me. The thing smelled of burnt food and my cologne."

Everyone keep looking interested, Maka eyes widen at what Soul said.

'_The thing smelled of burnt food…_' This line rolled in Maka's head over and over again, remembering the way the man's hand tasted. Did he come after Soul?

"He then attacked me, but he went right through me. The next time he attacked he cut my wrist, then drank the blood that fell to the floor. After that, he went in Maka's room." He then leaned back in his chair again, and began taping on his leg.

"That's all?" Black*Star looked at Soul bewildered. "Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Nah, it's a dream. Cool guys don't freak over dreams."

"Well, okay." Black*Star picked up his menu and began scanning the choices.

"Hello, I'm Catlin. I'll be your server today." A blonde girl in a white button down shirt, and a black mini skirt came to the table holding a note pad and pen. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a…"

2:37 p.m.

"Later guys." Soul said as he and Maka walked toward where Soul parked the bike.

"So, Soul, before we got to the café you wanted to talk about something." Maka mentioned as they entered the parking area.

"Oh, yeah. I'll tell you if you promise not to think badly of me." Soul said as he fished the keys out of his pockets.

"Promise." Maka replied with a smile.

"Alright, it's about that dream. The one I mentioned in the café," he glanced at Maka who was staring straight at him. "Now, this may sound weird, but what happened was real."

Maka stopped dead in her tracks. _Was he saying what I think he's saying?_ Maka's head began to hurt and she became dizzy.

"If you don't believe me, look." He took one of his hands out of his pockets and showed it palm up. On his wrist were two jagged lines that looked pretty deep. They seemed to be healing, but they looked really bad.

"Soul, I have a question." Maka took her eyes from Soul's wounds, and looked at the ground.

"What?" He then slipped his hand back into his pocket.

"Did the thing _talk_?" She looked at him with her eyes full of fear. _Was this thing going to kill Soul? I can't take the guilt of someone killing Soul just because he wanted me. _Maka began to shake.

"No, but it did have a murderous intent." Soul glanced at his partner, she seemed to be shaking. "Maka," he turned to her and grabbed her shoulders, "don't be scared, I'm alive and he didn't seem to hurt you…"

Maka began to shake even more, "he didn't hurt me, but he hurt you because of me."

"What are talking about Maka?" Soul got down to her eye level and got close to her.

"Last night, he visited me. The dream I told you. It was as real as yours." Maka started to cry.

"What did he do to you?!" Soul began to shake her, and he pulled her into a hug.

"He told me he could only visit me when you weren't protecting me. I tried to hurt him by biting him, but he tasted of burnt food. He said he couldn't be hurt, and then he left." Maka sobbed into Soul's shirt.

"So this means I have to protect you every second now?" Soul sighed holding Maka close to him.

"Hm?" Maka up at Soul with two wet strips under her eyes, her confused look had an appeal to Soul, she looked like a child who was learning something for the first time. "What do you mean? How can you protect me every second?"

"Well, first, the sleeping arrangements are gonna have to change."

"Do you mean I'm sleeping in your room?" Maka squeaked.

"Oh yes, and the bathroom is going to be a problem." Soul looked down at her and grinned.

Maka pulled away from him and looked him in the eye, "oh, no. You may be my boyfriend, but we are not showering together. We are still only teenagers."

"I know. I'll just keep guard outside the bathroom." He pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"Alright," She intertwined her fingers with his and began walking again towards the bike.

From across the street stood a boy. He was looking at the newspapers. He wasn't reading the paper though; he was watching the couple walk away hand in hand. "Well," the boy sighed, "Maka and I are going to meet in the bathroom. That should be fun."

2:52 p.m.

"You promised you'd keep watch OUTSIDE the bathroom." Yet another argument, Maka was going to take a shower and Soul was persistent about keeping watch_ inside_ the bathroom.

"Yeah, well, what if it can slip through walls?" Soul was trying his best excuses, an excuse to see Maka naked with her permission.

"How can he slip through walls? No human can do that!" Maka was stomping her foot, glancing at the bathroom door every so often.

"We can't go to the assumption that it's human! It could have been a Kishin, or a ghost!" Soul was blocking Maka's way to the bathroom.

"A ghost?! There is no such thing as a ghost!" Maka put her hands on her waist.

"Oh yeah? Liz said she saw a whole bunch of ghosts when she went on that one mission!"

"Well, that was nowhere near Death City! Soul, I'm just going to take a ten minute shower, now let me through!" Maka yelled. She tried to go around Soul, but he blocked her. She then tried to push him aside, but he stood planted on the floor.

"Let's play Soul!" Suddenly, Blair jumped on Soul in her human form, and began smothering him with her boobs. "Go Maka!" She said, giving Maka an escape to the bathroom. Maka didn't like Soul being inside Blair's chest, but it gave her chance to run into the bathroom, strip down and get in the shower.

Outside the bathroom

"Alright," Blair purred as she heard the shower turn on, "Maka is safely in the shower!" She then released Soul from her chest.

"What the hell Blair, are you trying to kill me?!" Soul breathed heavy in and out.

"I was trying to help Maka get the shower, besides with you two bickering I couldn't sleep." She then transformed back into a cat and made her way towards the living room.

"I missed my chance to see Maka naked," he whispered. "I just hope the thing won't go after Maka in the shower. I'll check to see if she's okay." He grinned to himself; he grabbed the door handle, turned it and pulled. Nothing, pushed, still nothing. "Oh, no," the only image that came to mind was the thing holding Maka's limp body.

Inside the bathroom

Maka grabbed the conditioner and squirted some into hand. She then put her hands together, and began to distribute the conditioner into her hair.

"Maka! Maka! Are you okay?!" Soul's voice sounded worried and a little frightened. What was he so scared of, he was guarding her right?

"Soul, I'm fi-" Maka pulled the shower curtain back and came face to face with a shadowy figure. "Ahhhh-!" The thing placed its hand on Maka's mouth, and slammed her body on the shower wall.

"I promise to take my hand off your mouth, if you don't scream." The thing whispered.

Maka nodded, and like it promised its hand was removed.

"Here's a condition, I'll be nice and let you ask me three questions. Okay?"

"How did you get in here?" Maka whispered harshly, staring angrily at the being.

"I can walk through walls."

"Why are you going after me and Soul?"

"I'm going after you, because you turned me into this. Soul, because he was the one who took you away from me."

She thought for a long time, for this being her last question to ask. "Who are you?" Maka asked.

"Your original weapon."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?! I already have a weapon partner!" Maka practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Be quiet. Soul will hear you." The thing waved what seemed to be a hand in front of her face.

"Soul, help me!" Maka screamed, realizing that he was right outside the door.

"Maka! Hold on, I'll ram the door down!"

The thing glanced at Maka, then back at the door. "See you later, Maka." Suddenly fog filled the room.

"Maka!" Soul stood there next to the broken door.

"Soul!" Maka ran to Soul, embracing him without a thought in her mind. "Oh, Soul, I was so scared!" She looked up to his face, to see blood dripping out of his nose.

"Uh, Maka, your still…" He said pointing to her body.

"Gah!" She quickly went back to the still running shower and pulled the curtain to cover her shoulder down. "Get out!" A blush spread across Maka's cheeks.

"Oi, Maka." Soul laughed as he grabbed a tissue and shoved it up his nose. "I'm not going anywhere, you just got attacked! I'm not leaving until you get out of the shower." He leaned up against the door with his eyes closed.

"Soul! It's embarrassing for me already, you've seen me naked and-"she then realized the whole time that THING was here, she was naked. "Oh God!" She quickly rinsed the conditioner out, grabbed her towel, and walked towards the door. "Soul, move."

"Do you have your towel on?" He asked plainly without opening his eyes.

"Yes," Maka was a little annoyed by Soul's stalling.

He peeked at her with one eye, to see if she was indeed wearing a towel. Oh course she's wearing a towel, Soul thought, she wasn't a pervert or like Blair, idiot.

"Soul…"

"How about we get it off then?"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slammed her hand down on Soul's head. She walked pass him and proceeded to her room. "Pervert."

3:36 p.m.

Maka was in the living room sitting on the couch reading some romantic novel. Soul was sitting on the couch with her flipping through channels for something good. Suddenly he stopped on the news to see if anything was happening in Death City.

"Officers are baffled by what they found in alley ways all over cities," the reporter said with a very serious face. They then showed pictures of bodies in terrifying impossible positions. "What is extremely horrifying is that the bodies have been sucked dry of their blood."

"What did she say, Soul?" Maka was staring at the t.v. with a frightened look on her face.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening," he then flipped to the next channel to see what was on.

"Soul, go back to the news."

"No."

"I said go back-"

"And I said no."

Maka then closed her book; Soul flinched to expect what was to happen next. Maka then tackled Soul, reaching for remote. He stretched his hand out of her reach, but she kept crawling on him to get the remote. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close to his body.

"I'm not letting you watch that. You don't need to see that," he cooed into her ear.

"Soul, you know I need to see it… it could be him…" Maka said softly, scared of what she might learn if she did watch it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you. Now rest lets watch a movie. Your choice, what do you want to watch?"

"I want to sleep."

"Then sleep, I'll stay here," he snuggled her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Soul…" Maka whispered as she fell asleep.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned off the t.v.

"You're a sweet idiot."

"Don't I know it."

6:58 p.m.

"Thanks for the dinner," Soul sighed as he patted his stomach.

Maka laughed, seeing how relaxed Soul was, "alright, now I'm going to read for a while."

"I hope you don't mean alone, I'm still guarding you," he glanced at her, giving her a disapproving look.

"Soul, I know you mean well, but you taking this a little too serious?" Maka looked at him with a sympathetic look.

"Well, you may not believe me, but this is exciting. I get to protect my angel, my princess…" Soul got up and made his way towards Maka. She sat still in her seat, surprised at what Soul was saying.

"My girlfriend, I love you," He kissed her for a few seconds; he then got the dishes and put they in the sink. "So, what book are you going to read?"

"Uh," Maka stammered, forgetting the title of the book, "I don't feel like reading now."

"Then what want to do?" He glanced at her, looking for any hint in her face.

"How about we play a game of cards?"

"Sure, what game?"

Maka paused for a moment, trying to remember some two-player card games.

"How about you two play poker?" Blair walked through the door, wearing her work clothes, which was a bra, and incredibly short shorts.

"Poker, but I don't know how to play… how about we all play something else?" Maka stumbled over her words, embarrassed over how uncool she was being.

"What else can we play? Anymore ideas," Soul glanced at Blair then back at Maka.

"Oh, I know, 'Strip Massacre'!" Blair said eagerly, jumping in one spot.

"What?" Soul and Maka glanced at the too eager cat.

"It's a game we play a lot at where I work now, all the costumers love it!"

"How do you play," Soul asked with a grin.

"If you ever played 'Egyptian Massacre', it's along those lines."

"I've never played that before," Maka plainly spoke.

Blair sighed, seeing how dense Maka was being, "well you start from ace, and you quickly put down your cards without looking at them. Like you do in war; then if you say a number and if the card is that number then you try to be the one to slap the card. And in 'Strip Massacre' if you're not the one hitting the card, you have to take off a clothing article! Understand?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, but do we have to play this?" Maka looked at Blair, then at Soul.

"Unless you got something else, than yes," Soul grinned as he scanned Maka head-to-foot.

"Alright you two, have fun!" Blair transformed into a cat and scurried off to Maka's room.

After a long silence, Soul walked to his room and pulled out a deck of cards from his desk drawer. He walked into the kitchen to see Maka sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alright, ready to play?"

A Few Rounds Later

"King," Soul mumbled as he put down an ace.

"Ace," Maka brimmed joyfully while putting down a nine, being the only one who hasn't taken off any clothing articles. She glanced at Soul, who was down to socks and his boxers. She looked up to his perfectly toned torso to see a scar go down from his shoulder to opposing hip. Her smiled quickly faded away, remembering the time she had almost lost her partner, "your turn, Soul."

"Right, two," he placed the two of hearts. Seeing he might get this one, he quickly placed his hand down on the stack. With the sudden thump, Maka looked up to see Soul organized the stack into his deck.

"No fair, I was distracted," Maka pouted her lips, and began to look at where the pile was.

"Alright, strip," Soul smirked, waiting to see what she'll take off.

"Um, maybe we should stop playing?" Maka looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, no. This is the first round I've won, now strip," Soul put his deck on the table and leaned back in his chair. "Now what will it be?"

"What do you mean, Soul?" She blushed wildly, only guessing what he could mean.

"Shirt or shorts," Soul grinned at the upcoming sight.

"Alright, I'll admit defeat," Maka got up from her chair and began to unbutton her shorts.

Thank you, God, Soul thought.

"Ma~ka, Papa's here to tell you something," As soon as Maka's shorts fell to the ground, Spirit walked in. "Wha?" Spirit turned his head a bit to see half naked Soul sit at the kitchen table. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DEFYING MY DAUGHTER YOU STUPID SQUID BOY! DON'T WORRY MAKA, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Papa, stop it! We were only playing a game!" Maka pulled her shorts up, putting them back on, becoming fully clothed again.

"A game?! You were undressing in front of him!" Spirit was shaking Soul violently back and forth and side to side.

"Cool it, old man. We were playing cards, not having sex," Soul glared at Spirit, then glancing at Maka for the slightest second. Damn, she's wearing the shorts again, Soul grimaced at his thought. Was he that much of a pervert?

"Anyway, you said you needed to tell me something?" Maka walked up to Spirit and removed his hands from Soul's shoulders.

"That's right, do you remember Vali?" Spirit looked down at his daughter, hoping to see no emotion in her face.

"Yeah, he used to live in Death City then he left right?" Maka crossed her arms at Spirit's question.

"Well, it seems he was under arrest in Death City for robbery and harassment, and he's escape," Spirit looked serious at this point, "I wouldn't be telling if it didn't concern you, but he seems to have a grudge against you. I just wanted to tell you to be extra careful, don't go out at night."

"Papa, what does he look like now?" Maka pleaded, hoping the answer wasn't going to be what she thought it was.

"Well, it's hard to say, he is not a Kishin though. He is though in fact no longer human; he seems to switch back and forth from his human form and this shadowy figure… why do you ask?"

"Just so I know who I'm going to kill in the near future," Maka clenched her fists, "thanks papa, now go." She turned her back and walked towards her bedroom.

"Alright," Spirit turned his attention towards Soul, "and the next time we meet I'm going to kill you."

"I'll be waiting for that day," Soul grinned, knowing that old man couldn't do it, or could he?

"Bye, squid boy," and with that Spirit walked out the door.

Soul ran to Maka's room, when he opened the door he was greeted by Maka on her bed crying.

"Maka…" Soul began walking towards her.

"Soul, I'm so sorry." Soul stopped in his tracks to the sudden apology.

"Why? It's not like you were the one to cause all of this…" he sat on her bed rubbing her back. She sat up, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying. "Maka, what's wrong?"

"W-wh-when I-I was in the sh-shower, h-he told me that I turned him into THAT!" She flung her arms around Soul's neck, crying on his shoulder. "I TURNED HIM INTO THAT! ME!" She wailed into his shoulder making his shirt become wet with tears.

Soul hugged her, bringing her closer to him. "Well, there's one good thing from this, he's not human. I can kill him." Maka nodded looking at Soul's determined face, which would bring joy to her. This time it brought frightening thoughts to her mind, like killing someone she knew, killing him with her own power.

"Soul, promise me this," Maka dug her head into his chest, "you'll won't do anything till I'm ready."

"Of course, Maka," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't understand; I barely knew him. We were neighbors and when we were little we used to play together, but we never stayed friends." Maka released herself from Soul's chest. "After he lost his mother, his dad moved him to another city, far away from Death City. What did I ever do to him?! I barely remember him!"

"Maybe you did something when you were younger, and you just don't remember it," Soul got up from the bed and stretched out his hand, welcoming her hand to take it. "But it doesn't matter, what matters most now is that he needs to be taken down."

10:38 p.m.

"Soul, are you sure about this?" Maka stood in the hallway, leaning next to a picture of her, Blair, and Soul. Maka was pouting as Soul was being suffocated in Blair's chest. The picture was taken at the amusement park earlier in the summer.

"Of course, Maka, it's a cool plan." Soul was locking all the doors, shutting all the windows, and sealing all the cracks.

"Soul, that's not going to help, he can walk through walls," Maka crossed her arms as she watched Soul stick dish rags under the door.

"Well, then this could just be for sound," Soul stood up.

"So, how long are we going to wait for, it, to appear?" Maka walked over to the couch, frustrated that this plan may take hours.

"Dunno, but he seems to only visit you when I'm not around. If I leave, he may come, but then I can't be here to protect you…"he pondered on this thought for a while.

"Oh no, today I'm going to kill you right in front of Maka," the shadow figure stood by the door. He vanished and reappeared right next to Maka. "Maka," it whispered into her ear, "after I kill him, you must keep your promise." The thing advanced on Soul, knocking him to the ground. "SOUL EATER EVANS, YOU TOOK AWAY MY MEISTER! NOW DIE!"

"What are you talking about?!" Soul's arm transformed into a blade; he swung it at the shadow. "She is my meister!"

"Vali, stop!" Maka screamed, clutching her hand to her chest. "Why are you doing this?" Maka choked back tears.

"Why, you ask? I don't mind that you don't remember that far back, but after seeing me this many times I would believe you would remember," Vali stood up, transforming back into a human figure with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with weird symbols on it. His black jeans had been ripped, patches held together by thread.

"Remember what?" Soul got up and sliced Vali in half. Something strange happened, his soul didn't appear. "What are you?!" He jumped back, thinking up another strategy.

"Before I moved away from Death City, Maka and I had been friends. It was kindergarten, I was crying. My mother had left my dad, or so I believed. Maka came over and tried comforting me. She promised me something, do you remember now Maka?" Vali looked at Maka with an evil grin.

"I'll be your meister, and never leave you," Maka breathed the words.

"Correct, but I moved away. Soon after that, my father was broke and we were homeless. He spent all his money at bars, drinking to forget," Vali paused, his eyes became dark and full of malice, "my weapon father had killed my mother. As being at age thirteen, I was frightened. I was going to report him, but he didn't want to go to jail. Do you know what he did?" Vali paused, as if waiting for an answer, "he burned me. As the flames engulfed my body, a witch made a deal with me. She said I would escape stay alive, only if I give her my soul."

"Vali," Maka looked at him with a cold stare, "why are you trying to kill us?"

"Not you my dear, Soul. After I gave her my soul, I returned to Death City to return to my meister. But I saw you with him, and I knew you had betrayed me! NOW IF I KILL HIM I WILL BE YOUR WEAPON, ME, YOUR ORIGINAL WEAPON!" His arm became a blade with a menacing blue blade. He swung at Soul's neck. Soul dodged it, then swung at Vali again. His head floated above his head, but it sat back down on his neck. "I CANNOT DIE! SOUL, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MEISTER!"

"Vali," Maka hugged him from behind, "I am truly sorry, but I'm not your meister. But you tried to hurt Soul, so goodbye." Maka's anti-magic soul touched Vali's heart, cleansing him of malice and hatred.

His eyes became a full blue again, and they stared down into Maka's green ones, "No matter what you were my meister, and my first love. I'm so sorry," He turned around, his arm back to normal. His body became wisps, and he disappeared.

Maka began to tremble; she crumbled to the ground sobbing. Soul went over to her and began rubbing her back.

A week later

"Soul, what do you want for dinner?" Maka was wearing her yellow apron with red frills. No answer, that was the third time Maka had called him. He sat on the couch, with one of his ear buds in, so he could hear her. She stomped over to him and yanked the other ear bud out, "Soul, what the heck?!"

"What? Were you calling me?"

"Soul, you've been out of it since… Vali disappeared," Maka sat on the couch next to him.

"Yeah well, something he said made me angry," he huffed.

"What?" She inched closer to him, interested. Soul rarely let his jealously show.

"He said he loved you," Soul slouched on the couch.

Her eyes went wide with surprised; she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He look at her pissed.

"It's just," Maka got closer to him, only a few centimeters from his face, "your acting as if I love him." She then began to passionately kiss him, she then broke the kiss, "because the one I love is you, idiot."

Soul smirked, and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. "He maybe your original weapon, but I'm your original love."


End file.
